


Technical Terminology

by orphan_account



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy does not want to like Spencer. The guy's great and all, and hell, Billy would be the first to admit that he's pansexual. So it's not the gender. And they're only related distantly - very, very distantly.The issue Billy has when it comes to liking Spencer happens to be...Age.





	Technical Terminology

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Not really, but... Yeah. Enjoy.

Billy has been avoiding Spencer.

The kid knows he has, Billy knows he knows. But he's not going to stop. Because he's sick and twisted in the head.

He died when he was nineteen. Counting dead years, though, Billy is at least twice Spencer's age. That should be enough to deter the thoughts in his mind, the feelings in his heart...

Should, being the key word in that sentence.

He can't tell when his feelings started. It's as if a switch was turned, or as if Spencer sang 'The song' while Billy wasn't paying attention.

God, is that what it is?

No, no. These feelings are genuine. They existed before Spencer even knew of the song.

Maybe they've existed since the beginning, and god, if that's not terrifying Billy doesn't know what is.

"Billy!"

It's time. Billy knew Spencer would confront him eventually. He turns, ready to face the music.

Except, whatever's on Billy's face, whatever painful, fearful emotion shows up, makes Spencer stop, hesitate. "Um... Wanna head to the Wi-Fri?"

As relieved as he is, he knows he can't escape this forever. As much as he wants to pretend things are normal, he  _can't_. He just can't.

"Isn't there something else you wanted to ask me?" Billy asks, striking 'bro' from the sentence. It's not the time.

Spencer hesitates, but he nods, decides that if Billy insists then he can take it no matter what shows on his face. "You've been avoiding me."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Billy stares, blank. Spencer waits.

Finally, "You're too young."

Spencer falters. "What?"

"I'm twice your age, Spence. I can't... I shouldn't have these feelings."

Spencer's jaw drops. "You- You like me," he manages to choke out.

"Love you," Billy reluctantly corrects, much to Spencer's supreme embarrassment.

"You love me." Now his voice is strained, but a smile is tugging at Spencer's lips. "Why is that a bad thing? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm too old for you, Spence... You know that."

"Billy," Spencer says it like he's tired of it, even though this is the first time he's be saying it, "you being dead is more of an issue than me being too young. It technically makes you a hebephile, and technically makes me a necrophile."

Despite himself, Billy has to ask, "What's a hebephile?"

"Someone sexually attracted to those between the ages of eleven to fourteen," Spencer says easily. "Any younger and you'd be a pedophile, any older and you'd be an ephebophile."

Billy stares. "You know, I'm pretty sure I'll love you even when you're older than fourteen."

"Then you're nothing. It's just me who's messed up," Spencer says easily. "See? You had nothing to worry about."

Billy sighs. Okay, technically, Spencer is right. But, at the moment, he's not sexually attracted to Spencer, either - just emotionally. He doesn't doubt that, eventually, he'll be sexually attracted to him, but for now...

Huh. He really didn't have to be worried. Spencer's right - as usual, of course.

"Okay. But you're not messed up either, bro. Now, let's go to the Wi-Fri and announce our new status to Rajeev and Shanilla!"

Billy's back, and as excitable as ever. Spencer grins. "Sounds great."


End file.
